Valentines Day
by C.Queen
Summary: What the pilots are doing for their loved ones on Valentines day. 1xR 2xH 3x4 5xS 6x9


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and since there are no original characters I don't own that either. Hope you have a wonderful Valentines Day and that you spend it with the special someone or as Chi would put it, the Someone Just For You.

Valentines Day

It's undeniable that we should be together   
It's unbelievable, how I used to say that I'd fall never   
The basis is need to know   
If you just don't know how I feel   
Then let me show you that now I'm for real   
If all the things in time, time will reveal   
(Yeah-ah...)

"What on earth is this big surprise?" Noin said in a curious tone as she was led blindfolded through a hallway or at least what she thought was a hallway, she couldn't tell for sure since he had both her hands in his. 

"You'll see." Milliardo said as he led her along, a small smile on his face as they continued on their way before he stopped, letting go of her hands after reminding her that she couldn't take the blindfold off until he said so. Trusting her Milliardo moved over to a door and opening it wide returned to Noin and taking her hands slowly walked backward into the room taking her with him. When they were in the middle of the room he let go of her hands and got into position. Taking a deep breathe he told her that she could take off the blindfold.

Reaching behind her Noin undid the blindfold and letting it slide off and to the ground her eyes looking around at the beautiful room with the candlelit dinner set for two before landing on him, her eyes misting over as she looked at him, before her on bended knee with a jewellery box open in his hand to reveal a brilliant diamond engagement ring.

"You're everything, will you marry me despite everything I've done and all the times I took you for granted. You're everything to me and I don't want to live in a world without you..without you by my side, Lu..." Milliardo began but was cut off when her fingers moved over his lips to shush him before he could really get into his carefully rehearsed and planned speech.

"Yes." Noin said simply then replaced her finger with her lips.

One, you're like a dream come true  
Two, just wanna be with you  
Three, girl it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me  
And four, repeat steps one through three  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at one  
(Yeah-ah...)

Heero figured that he was never, ever going to live this down if any of the guys ever found out about this. Of course if Milliardo ever found out about this the man was dead because he was bound to try and kill him for it and then Heero would just have to kill him in self defence. Of course he might actually let the idiot live because of Relena. She seemed to have a thing about loving battle scarred soldiers with hearts that habitually resembled blocks of ice. Staring up at the wall in front of him Heero figured that he really had to be an idiot for even thinking about attempting it, even though he could do it. After all compared to some of the places he'd infiltrated this was a piece of cake. Of course that would be because he'd designed the security system, Heero added to himself. Shaking his head at it all Heero looked at the rope he had in his hand then cursing began to climb up it till he reached the balcony it was attached to. Climbing over the side Heero unslugged the backpack he'd brought and turning his attention back to the rope pulled it up along with the basket he'd attached to the end of it. Once that was safely up Heero went to work, setting up the blanket from the backpack and unloading everything from the basket. Setting the candles along the balcony he quickly lit them then walking over to the glass doors that led into her room Heero entered the room. Walking quietly over to the bed without making a sound Heero shook the sleeping Relena awake. While she was still blinking the sleepiness from her eyes, he tugged her from the bed and out to the doors and then threw them.

"Oh, Heero." Relena said as she looked at the moonlight picnic he'd set up on her balcony, looking over at him in complete shock.

"Happy Valentines Day, Relena."

It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out   
And all emotional, once you know what it's all about, hey   
And undesirable, for us to be apart   
I never would've made it very far   
'Cause you know you got the keys to my heart   
'Cause... 

Duo figured that he had to be given credit on this one. He'd really put effort into this one and truth be told he was getting more then a little nervous as they drove off to their intended destination. It had been hectic arranging everything and he'd ended up having to get Quatre to help him but most of it was his doing and he was proud of it.

"So exactly where are we going?" Hilde wanted to know as she watched the scenery go by having absolutely no idea where they were. Duo had been very mysterious about what he had planned for their Valentines Day date and he was acting like a child on Christmas Eve. Obviously he had worked hard on it so whatever it was she'd love it.

"You'll see." Duo said with a grin as he pulled into a long dirt road surrounded on either side by trees. He knew this route like the back of his hand by now and there was no way he was going to let this night be anything but perfect.

"Why do I get the feeling I should be worried?" Hilde teased as she smiled at his enthusiasm. When they turned up another small road and began to go up hill she became more and more curious, especially when she could see sky up ahead of them instead of more trees. When Duo stopped the car when they were almost at the clearing Hilde raised an eyebrow at him as he came around and gallantly opened the door for her. Taking his arm the two walked the rest of the way and blinked when she saw that they were on top of a large hill giving them a beautiful view of the night sky, a telescope resting at the very top, waiting for them. "What's with the telescope?" Hilde asked as she looked over at him with a puzzlement. Had he brought her up here to stargaze?

"I'll show you." Duo said as he motioned to it after checking to make sure it was still positioned right for his surprise. "Look inside the telescope, you should see a cluster of five stars with one right dead center of it. Do you see them?" When she said that she did Duo smiled happily though she couldn't see it. "Well the one to the right, right beside the one in the center is your star, Hilde. Our star forever and ever."

"Our star?" Hilde said in confusion that only increased when Duo pulled out several sheets of paper rolled and tied with pretty pink ribbon.

"I bought it with Quatre's help, he knew the right people to get in touch with. It's your legally and you can name it whatever you want." Duo said as he held it out to her, a foolish grin on his face and love in his eyes. "I can't give you the world yet, Hilde but I figured that a star was a good place to start."

  
One, you're like a dream come true  
Two, just wanna be with you  
Three, girl it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me  
And four, repeat steps one through three  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
(Then I'll start back at one)

Quatre sat in the couch and watched the flames rise and fall in the fireplace, enjoying the flashing colours as he sipped his hot chocolate. All the guys were out of the house except for him and Trowa, even Wufei was out though it was only to deliver something. Quatre hoped it was a Valentine for Sally but he wasn't going to give his hopes up. Absently he wondered what Trowa was up to and whether he'd come to join him or stay where ever Trowa was. According to Duo Trowa had found a number of Valentines in his mailbox at work so it wouldn't surprise him if the solitary and quiet soldier was somewhere pondering why. Of course Quatre had the answer but he didn't think Trowa would be happy to hear it. Sensing Trowa's presence rather then seeing him Quatre looked over as Trowa walked into the room before sitting down in front of the couch instead of on it. "Hey, come to join me?" Quatre asked as he looked over at his silent friend.

"Yes." Trowa said then lifting his right hand Quatre raised an eyebrow when he saw that Trowa had brought his flute along with him. "I want you to listen to something." When Quatre nodded Trowa looked at him strangely for a moment then bringing the instrument to his lips began to play a melody Quatre had never heard before. 

It was very beautiful, Quatre thought as he let the music take him over. Almost romantic in its tune but with a hint of sadness to it which could often be found in whatever Trowa played. It was absolutely brilliant though and Quatre hoped that he could find the music for it to play on his violin. When it faded off Quatre clapped warmly. "That was beautiful, Trowa. Who wrote it? I don't recognize it."

"I wrote it." Trowa said with a careless shrug though he was more nervous then he'd ever been in his life. He hadn't wanted to come down and play it for Quatre at all but if he was ever going to do it tonight seemed like the night to. And now the big confession, damn it. "I wrote it for you, for Valentines Day."

"You wrote that...for me?" Quatre repeated, his blues eyes going huge as Trowa nodded, his hair as usual blocking his features which is why Trowa likely wore his hair that way. "What's it called?" Quatre finally managed to ask over the giant lump in his throat.

"It's called "What I Can't Say." Trowa said moving his body so that he was looking up at Quatre, his beautiful green eyes weary and unsure, not a usual combination for them and not something Quatre had ever seen in his friend's eyes before. "I hope you like it."

"I love it." Quatre said as he set his cup on the table beside the couch before sliding off the couch to sit beside his friend who watched him wearily. Smiling at him brightly Quatre placed his right hand over Trowa's left, their fingers entwining automatically. "It's the best Valentines Day gift I could ever get..and the one I wanted the most."

  
Say farewell to the dark of night   
I see the coming of the sun   
I feel like a little child, whose life has just begun   
You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine   
You threw out the life line   
Just in the nick of time 

Sally blinked when her doorbell rang and wondered if her fairy godmother had sent her a man for Valentines Day to save her from all her paperwork. Wandering to the door Sally raised an eyebrow when she saw none other then her bad tempered partner on her doorstep with his usual half scowl half smirk on his face. "What can I do for you since I'm pretty sure you aren't here to whisk me off to a tropical island where paperwork is a dirty word.

"You haven't had your coffee yet." Wufei stated which was exactly how he'd timed it. He was man enough to do this but he didn't exactly see the point in having to stay around to see her reaction. "I have some papers I was suppose to deliver, go get your coffee and I'll dump it on your desk and let myself out."

"And a Happy Valentines Day to you too." Sally said with a dark look as she watched him remove his shoes and head towards her home office with his suitcase in one hand without even waiting for her to invite him in. Muttering about him being a jerk and other choice names Sally made her coffee, faintly hearing him leave part way through. Cursing under her breath as she envisioned another huge stack of papers added to her desk Sally walked into her office to see how bad the damage was. Raising an eyebrow Sally couldn't see any difference, in fact there seemed to be a whole pile missing. Walking over and around her desk Sally gapped at where the pile should be because instead of papers there was a single red rose surrounded by chocolate kisses in red and white. Picking up the flower Sally inhaled the sweet fragrance of the flower and smiled brightly. Well he'd chickened out at the end...but at least he'd made the attempt and the effort to tell her how he felt in actions instead of words. In other words the Wufei way, Sally thought with a laugh.

  
One, you're like a dream come true  
Two, just wanna be with you  
Three, girl it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me  
And four, repeat steps one through three  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at one


End file.
